<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Singing Christmas Carols by marauders_4_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100067">Singing Christmas Carols</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life'>marauders_4_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of December [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil may sing Fall Out Boy and MCR to his imaginary shower audience, but that was super different than singing the Twelve Days of Christmas for the district-wide online holiday concert.</p><p>Or. </p><p>Roman wants them all to sing for the twenty-twenty holiday concert, but Virgil is very hesitant about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of December [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Singing Christmas Carols</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Implied and Referenced Sex (nothing happens but it’s mentioned and implied)<br/>If this will trigger you then please don’t read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Vi,” Virgil watched as Roman pouted.</p><p>“I really would prefer not to do that, thanks.”</p><p>“But, I rea-”</p><p>“Ro, they don’t want to do it,” Patton cut in, and Virgil was sort of thankful. Yeah, they could get Roman to drop the subject by themselves, but he was being quite annoying, and Virgil really didn’t want to deal with it. “So don’t force them to.”</p><p>“But they love to sing, and I’m sure that they’ll end up liking it.” </p><p>“Yeah, I do. In the shower. Not to the entirety of the school district.” </p><p>Their school district usually had a holiday concert that combined all of the district’s band, orchestra, and music students to perform different holiday songs. Along with the students, groups teachers, also sung different holiday songs, rather it is the correct version or something to do with their department. However, this year there wasn’t going to be a holiday concert, instead, the music students and teacher volunteers were going to be recording a short performance. They were then sending them out in the email system throughout the month of December. Specifically for this song, teachers who had family members or a partner within the school system would be singing the song then it would be edited so that everyone would be singing at the same time. </p><p>“And they usually sing things that are a little bit different than Christmas songs.” Virgil had to agree with Patton’s statement. Pre-hiatus Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance were very different than The Twelve Days of Christmas. </p><p>“Logan, please.” </p><p>“Ro, I’ll take Virgil’s place if they don’t want to sing,” Virgil now felt kinda sucky about that. Logan didn’t like to sing at all, especially compared to them. </p><p>“Lo, you don’t have to do that.” </p><p>“No one has to sing if they don’t want to.” </p><p>“We know that Pat,” Virgil looked over to where Logan was sat on the other couch. “Lo, you don’t have to volunteer if you don’t want to. This ain’t the Hunger Games over here.” </p><p>“I’m well aware this isn’t a murderous dystopia. But if you really don’t want to do it I’ll do it for you.” </p><p>“I’m one hundred percent sure that Roman can find some other staff members to sing with us.”</p><p>“You guys,” Virgil looked over to where Roman was standing in the middle of the room where he was standing when he first brought up the conversation. “Patton’s right. If y’all, you too Pat, really don’t want to do it I can literally find a whole bunch of people to sing it with.” </p><p>“I want to do it!” </p><p>“I’ll not against it either, at least it’s not a science song.” Last December, the middle and high school science departments had volunteered themselves to sing a science version of this exact song. </p><p>“Oh god, Lo, that was the best,” Virgil remembered that Patton was super amused by seeing Logan dancing to the song with their co-workers in the school colored themed Santa hats. </p><p>“Vi,” Roman practically threw himself on to couch next to them and cuddled up with them. “I’ll give you a bunch of presents.” </p><p>“Roman, you can’t exchange a performance for sex.” </p><p>“Uh, Lo, yeah he can.” Virgil would most definitely sing anything if he could get a bunch of presents from one of his fiances. </p><p>A few days later the four of them stood in front of a camera. Virgil and Patton were in the front row, and Roman and Logan in the back. Each of them wore a different color sweater and matching black scarves. </p><p>“On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,” Virgil sang the opening to the final verse. Thankfully, Roman had split up the singing so that they would have the least amount of lines.</p><p>“Eleven pipers piping,” Patton sang. </p><p>“Ten lords a-leaping,” Logan. </p><p>“Nine ladies dancing,” Roman. </p><p>“Eight maids a-milking,” Patton sang, and Virgil swore that this was their favorite line in the whole song. </p><p>“Seven swans a-swimming,” Logan. </p><p>“Six geese a-laying.”</p><p>“Five golden rings.” </p><p>“Four calling birds.”</p><p>“Three french hens.” </p><p>“Two turtle doves, and,” Logan sang, and Virgil may have been wrong about the maid line being their favorite. The other may have sounded the best, but what the hell was a turtle dove?</p><p>“A partridge in a pear tree!” Virgil ended the song. It was quiet for a second before Roman started to talk.  </p><p>“From our family to ours,” </p><p>“We hope that your holiday celebrations are very fun,” Patton added. The three of them were going to post the uncut version of the video to their online classroom the day before winter break and just cut out the message to send in the video. </p><p>“And that all of you stay safe during this time.” </p><p>“If,” Virgil began, “you or anyone you know needs any help for any reason then all four of our emails are open.” </p><p>“And,” Patton started to add on, “for all of you older kiddos Mr. Heart and Mr. Sanders will be posting some phone numbers as well for anyone to use.” </p><p>“Happy Holidays!” Virgil waved along with the others, even if they only knew one or two of these students, and no one knew who they were, they still wanted all of these kids to be safe during the holidays.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. </p><p>This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the <a href="https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts">Link</a> Also, here’s a link to my <a href="https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and I would love to interact with you guys on there. </p><p>Today’s prompt was “Teaching”, I know that technically there isn’t any teaching happening. But I thought that you know they are performing the song for their school district, plus maybe Roman thought them the lyrics. Plus I got inspiration from the actual video. </p><p>Just for confirmation, a majority of the last part of the story was the last verse of the song “The Twelve Days of Christmas”. And Roman’s surname is Heart, and Logan’s is Sanders, the reason I mentioned them is they are teachers at the high school where the students would be receiving these resources (If you’re not aware of their jobs).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>